Les gravats de jadis
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. 2114. Deux jeunes gens tranquilles, qui révisent pour un examen d'histoire. Des actes, des jours J... Mais aussi des gens réels. Ils sont les héritiers de ceux qui ont agi. Malgré tout, le temps emporte avec lui le passé. Ils ne reste plus que des noms oubliés, des jours dont l'on entretient le souvenir et des histoires tues. 3ème partie du triptyque "Mémoires d'un autre siècle


2114.

"L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, c'est quelle année ?" demanda Zéphyr en soupirant, la tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, un livre en équilibre sur ses propres genoux.

Ursa lui donna un coup sur la tête -qu'il avait eu le malheur de remuer alors qu'il servait présentement de pupitre à son amie, qui y avait adossé son livre-.

"Les, Zeph, les. Elle a été ouverte DEUX fois."

"Ah oui, il y a aussi eu la fois avec Harry Potter. Mais l'autre, c'était quand ?"

Ursa haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas réponse à tout.

"Un basilic, ça provient d'un œuf de serpent couvé par un coq ou d'un œuf de coq couvé par un serpent ?" interrogea-t-elle songeuse.

Ses pensées s'étaient presque immédiatement tournées vers le monstre lorsque Zéphyr avait abordé le sujet de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était fasciné par les créatures merveilleuses (et très malheureusement mortelles pour l'homme) de son monde. En voyage scolaire à Stockholm, elle avait pu chevauché un hippogriffe des neiges : ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la créature qui avait logé dans le sous-sol de son école plus d'un siècle auparavant, son camarade s'agitait nerveusement.

"Le Pacte de la réconciliation, la conférence de Bucarest, le traité d'Albanie... Ils pouvaient pas pu tout faire la même année ? Les dates auraient été plus faciles à retenir." bougonna-t-il avec humeur.

Ursa rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux amicalement avant de le pousser pour qu'il se redresse. Ce qu'il fit anxieusement.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" s'inquiéta le garçon. "Promis, j'arrête de râler, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup. Je ne vais jamais réuss.." dit le descendant des Macmillan très rapidement.

Ursa dut faire un effort de compréhension pour pouvoir détacher les mots les uns des autres.

"Ne panique pas, je vais juste chercher un pull plus chaud." dit-elle en riant, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers montant à leurs chambres.

Zéphyr acquiesça, soulagé. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de réviser seul alors que la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas. Il était à peu près certain qu'Ursa ou lui majorerait en Sortilèges, en Potions et en Astronomie et qu'ils auraient des notes plus que satisfaisantes dans les autres matières mais l'Histoire... Tellement de dates et de faits. Surtout l'Histoire contemporaine, avec les Harry Potter, les Kingsley Shacklebolt et les Liz Scrimgeour. Même Ursa n'était pas sûre d'elle quand elle passait une interro d'Histoire, c'était pour dire.

Elle avait besoin d'un O dans la matière pour poursuivre des études en politique, ce qui pouvait la rendre irritable. (Quelle idée de s'embarquer là-dedans ! Zéphyr se contenterait d'une voie professionnelle plus tranquille.)

Zéphyr était perdu dans une spirale d'angoisse quand une légère pression sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Ursa avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, accroupie devant lui, une main tapotant gentiment son épaule droite. Elle avait passé son plus gros pull en laine, une monstruosité bleue, au-dessus de sa chemise bicolore. Zéphyr n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi inesthétique, mais c'était tellement Ursesque que cela le fit sourire.

"On va y arriver. Y a pas de raison. Si des mômes comme nous ont réussi à gagner une guerre, on peut bien passer un exam." affirma-t-elle, ne le quittant pas du regard.

"Hum hum." répondit le jeune homme, sceptique.

Ursa se releva et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

"Non, pas hum hum. Répète après moi : On va le faire. On va réussir. On a bossé comme des dingues, c'est pas pour se faire recaler. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Zéphyr la regarda comme si elle avait débité la pire des âneries.

"Evidemment. On va réussir. Je te crois. Toujours." dit-il, le regard criant de vérité.

Ursa lui décocha son sourire le plus rayonnant. Les amitiés comme la leur étaient assez rares pour être soulignées.

"Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on a toujours du pain sur la planche si tu veux avoir une chance de majorer. Pas sûr que tu me battes ailleurs." ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

"Hé ! J'ai de meilleures notes que toi en Potions, je te ferai savoir !" s'indigna l'autre élève.


End file.
